Light-weight, high-strength composite structures are being employed in an ever wider variety of applications, particularly where the benefits to be gained by use of such materials clearly offset the generally higher costs associated with them. One area of increasing use of composite materials is in automotive components where use of light-weight, high-strength components can be translated into higher fuel efficiencies. Examples of such light-weight, high-strength components include leaf springs, stabilizer bars, body parts and the like.
Another potential automotive application for light-weight, high-strength composite structures is in pin-jointed reciprocating mechanisms such as piston pins and the like. For example, approximately 50% of the forces encountered by a reciprocating engine component is the result of the component's own weight. Therefore, a reduction in weight leads to a reduction in load; and, this allows a further reduction in weight and increased efficiency.
New light-weight, high-strength pins for pin-jointed reciprocating components have potential utility in other areas as well. For example, where engine performance is of paramount concern, such as with racing vehicles, composite piston pins and the like can result in greater power output for a given engine design. Even small engines used, for example, on chain saws and the like would be vastly improved by use of light-weight, high-strength components. The physically debilitating vibrations endured by the operator of such mechanisms can be significantly reduced by use of lighter weight pins for such pin-jointed reciprocating components. Potentially, light-weight, high-strength reciprocating pins for compressors can afford considerable economic operating benefits.
Despite this myriad of potential uses for such light-weight, composite, reciprocating components, there has been very little progress in the area of developing suitable reciprocating composite parts. With respect to piston pins as a specific example, the high temperatures and high repetitive loading on such a part have inhibited the commercial development of light-weight, high-strength piston pins.